runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Penguin Hide and Seek
Penguin Hide and Seek Dit is een onderdeel van Distractions and Diversions. Je moet hierbij pinguïns (in het Engels "penguins") zoeken. Als je er een ziet, moet je er simpelweg op klikken. Je krijgt hiervoor punten, die je kunt inwisselen voor geld of xp. link=Penguin|frame|Penguin on MiscellaniaPinguïns zitten overal verstopt in RuneScape. Om met deze Distraction and Diversion te beginnnen, moet je eerst naar Larry. Larry zit in het zuid-westelijke hoekje van de Ardougne Zoo, bij de pinguïns. Van hem krijg je een spybook, zodat je pinguïns kan spotten. Voor elke pinguïn die je vind krijg je 1 of 2 Penguin points. Je krijgt in principe voor iedere pinguïn 1 punt, maar na de quest Cold War is het mogelijk om voor sommige pinguïns 2 punten te krijgen. Na de quest Hunt for Red Raktuber kun je ook nog de ijsbeer zoeken, die nog een extra punt oplevert. Je kan bij elkaar maximaal 16 punten per week verzamelen. Ze kunnen opgespaard worden tot maximaal 50 punten. Daarna moeten ze ingeruild worden voor experience of geld, anders zul je geen extra punten meer kunnen krijgen. De experience die verkregen wordt is 25*je level*het aantal penguin points. Stel dat je 10 punten hebt gehaald en level 50 in een skill hebt, dan krijg je 25*10*50= 12.500 xp in die skill. Elke woensdag worden ze verplaatst en kun je ze weer opnieuw gaan zoeken. Het is mogelijk om bij Larry naar hints te vragen over locaties van penguins. Na het voltooien van de quest Hunt for Red Raktuber, moet je naar Chuck voor penguin points, hij zit in het ijsberenhok in het zuid-oosten. Na deze quest zit er ook ergens in RuneScape in een waterput een ijsbeer verstopt, waarvoor 1 penguin point te verdienen is als je hem vindt. Om het vinden van penguins te vergemakkelijken, verzamelen veel spelers zich in dezelfde wereld om samen naar de penguins te zoeken. Dit gebeurt meestal in wereld 60, maar er zijn nog enkele andere werelden. Op het ''RuneScape-''forum worden iedere woensdag door de speler Canada Grrl de nieuwe (globale) locaties gepost. Deze staan op de Engelse fora, onder het onderkopje "Distractions and Diversions". De titel is altijd "Penguin Locations v160" (of een ander getal, hangt van de week af). Deze informatie wordt ook op deze pagina neergezet. De meest gebruikte friendchats om penguins te zoeken zijn: * World60pengs * W60pengs * W60pengu * W60pengy deze friend chat wordt gebruikt voor de invisible penguin (Nieuwe friend chat sinds 22 september 2011. Vervangt de oude 2e fc w60penguins) Deze friendchats worden ook in deze volgorde actief. World60pengs is bijvoorbeeld peng1, de 1e gebruikte chat. Als deze chat vol is, wordt de volgende chat, w60pengs, gevuld. Ga dus eerst naar de friendchat world60pengs en als deze vol is, kijk je of de volgende chat geopend is en ga zo door. Soms is world60pengs vol, maar wordt de tweede niet gevuld. Dan moet je blijven proberen om de friendchat world60pengs te joinen. en:Penguin Hide and Seek Categorie:Distractions and Diversions